Celui qui se croit tout permis !
by alicja21
Summary: Rogue adore martyriser les Griffondor, en particulier une certaine Miss-Je-Sais-Tous, mais que se passe-t-il quand notre jeune lionne craque et va aller jusque dans les cachots pour lui demandait des explications ?


Voici ma vision d'un Rogue plus qu'insupportable, mais pourquoi diable réagit-il comme-ça??

La raison pour laquelle je déteste Rogue, pauvre Hermione.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée mais il fallait que cette vieille chauve sourie vienne la gâcher !

Gryffondor à laquelle appartenait Hermione Jane Granger venait une fois encore de perdre des points ! Sous prétexte qu'elle avait insulté un élève, en particulier le chouchou de la chauve sourie des cachots, qui était bien entendu Draco Malefoy, alors qu'elle ne lui avait dit que la stricte vérité !

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ?! Malefoy est un vrai blaireau en potion ! » Pensa-t-elle,

elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet !

Hermione leva la tête pour s'excuser qu'elle faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant la personne.

« 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Regardez où vous marchez Granger ! » Dit Rogue avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Hermione fulminait de rage à peine le 1er jour de la rentrée car elle avait fait perdre 40 points à sa maison déjà ! Elle s'assit abattue aux côtés de son amie la rouquine Ginny Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage d'Hermione.

« Rien ».

Ginny demanda :

« C'est à cause de Rogue, c'est ça ? »

Hermione répondit :

« Oui pour un rien il enlève des points à notre maison ! »

« Bah tu sais comment il est, ça lui passera un jour ou l'autre ! » Répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules en prenant un toast.

« Voilà Harry et Ron qui arrivent ! » Dit Ginny, en apercevant ses amis Hermione retrouva le sourire mais qui s'effaça bien vite.

« Je vois que l'on se plaint Miss Granger ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Hermione se retourna brusquement le maître des potions était juste derrière elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer il avait déjà disparu de son champs de vision.

« Non mais tu as vu ça ?! » Dit Ginny scandalisée, « Il se croit tout permis ! On ne peut même plus parler avec lui ou quoi ?! »

Hermione lui répondit de mauvaise humeur : « Oui merci Gin ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu ! »

Tandis qu'Harry et Ron prirent place en face des 2 jeunes filles, en voyant leurs têtes Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez toutes les 2 pourquoi cette tête de chien battu ? »

Ginny répondit à la place d'Hermione qui d'ailleurs n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit (lol on comprend pourquoi)

« Rogue a encore enlevé des points à Hermione »

En entendant cela Ron fit un bond sur sa chaise en disant avec la bouche pleine :

« Quoi mais c'est dégueulasse !!!!!!!!!! Alors que tu n'as rien fait !!!!!!! Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce… Cette vermine ! » Finit-il par dire.

Hermione lui répondit : « Si tu fais ça Ronald on peut être sûr que le sablier des Gryffondor sera complètement vide ! Et adieu la coupe des 4 maisons ! »

A sa réflexion Ron se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

« Elle a raison Ron » Appuya Harry, « Puis Rogue a toujours était odieux avec les Gryffondor et ça ne changera pas de ses habitudes, quoi que l'on fasse, il trouvera toujours un moyen de nous critiquer et de nous rabaisser »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un long moment quand Hermione se mit soudain à crier en regardant sa montre : « Eh merde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis en retard pour mon 1er cours de Divination, je vous laisse les gars à tout à l'heure Gin ! »

Sur ces mots Hermione sortit en courant de La Grande Salle, quand Ron dit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas laissé tomber cette matière elle est tellement ennuyeuse ! Décidément Mione je ne l'à comprendrais jamais ! »

Tandis qu'Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, essoufflée décidément ça ne lui était jamais arrivée d'arriver en retard à un cours, surtout le 1er jour de la rentrée : « Ah c'est bien ma veine ! » Pensa-t-elle. D'abord la chauve sourie qui lui enlève des points pour un oui ou pour un non, limite s'il ne lui enlèverait pas des points parce qu'elle respire le même air que lui ! « Tu deviens sado-maso ma pauvre Mione ! » Mais pour combler le tout il fallait qu'elle arrive en retard à un cours ! Alors que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Après ça sera quoi ?

Soudain un : « Hep ! » La fit se stopper net dans sa course, Hermione se retourna brusquement, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier haut et fort : « NON PAS ENCORE ??????!!!!!!!!!! »

Rogue se tenait devant elle, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres : « Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

« Je… Oui…Non…Enfin » Répondit Hermione mal à l'aise, après avoir repris tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Rogue demanda : « Pourquoi courriez-vous dans les couloirs Miss Granger, vous saviez pourtant que c'est interdit 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Le visage d'Hermione avait prit des couleurs mais elle répondit tout de même : « Je suis en retard professeur pour mon cours de Divination alors permettez-moi de… »

Mais il ne l'a laissa pas finir et dit : « 20 points en moins pour votre retard Miss Granger ! Et maintenant retournez en cours et que je ne vous vois plus traîner dans les couloirs ! »

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons Hermione quant à elle avait le visage rouge de rage, elle prit son sac et le balança sur ses épaules et partie à son cours de Divination.

***

« Je vois que vous êtes en colère Miss Granger mon 3éme œil a du flaire vous savez » Dit le professeur.

« Non sans blague ! » Pensa Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Il faut vous relaxer, vous passez une période critique en ce moment »

« Quand il y a une chauve sourie qui n'arrête pas d'enlever des points à ma maison il y a de quoi être en colère espèce de veille chouette va ! »

En temps normal Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'un professeur mais là le vase était en train de déborder, mais pour son plus grand bonheur la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit enfin.

Ginny, Ron et Harry l'attendirent dans le couloir, mais au moment de sortir Hermione retomba (eh oui encore et toujours) nez à nez sur le professeur de potion,

elle hurla :

« NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS LE FAITES EXPRÈS OU QUOI ? »

Rogue lui répondit : « Je vous prierais de ne pas crier dans les couloirs Miss Granger ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Puis il partit vers les cachots, Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne bougea plus pendant un moment fixant la direction que Rogue avait prise quelques minutes auparavant.

Devant son manque de réaction ses amis s'inquiétèrent : « Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Quant Hermione sentit une rage incontrôlable montait en elle, elle cria : « TROP !!!!!!! C'EST TROP !!!!!!!!! »

Harry, Ron et Ginny sursautèrent, Hermione était entrée dans une telle colère noire qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à eux et elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les cachots. (Oula ça va chauffer !)

***

Hermione ressentait une telle haine envers le professeur de potions qu'elle pourrait tuer n'importe qui sur son passage, d'un seul regard.

Hermione était arrivée devant la porte des cachots qui d'ailleurs était restée entrouverte, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, elle repoussa la porte avec le pied d'une telle violence qu'elle rebondit contre le mûr.

Rogue était assis à son bureau il corrigeait des copies, mais il fit un bond sur sa chaise face à cette arrivée plutôt imprévue.

« Miss Granger ! Que signifie… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et cria : « FERMEZ-LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

En arrivant droit devant son bureau d'un geste de la main elle fit valser toutes les copies que Rogue était en train de corriger.

Il ne se pencha pas pour les ramasser il se contenta d'observer la jeune femme qui était en face de lui dans un état de furie.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive Miss Granger ? »

En entendant ces mots Hermione éclata de rire en disant : « Vous ne manquez pas de culot, vous m'enlevez des points pour aucune raison valable à chaque fois que je vous croise dans un couloir, j'arrive ici pour avoir des explications pour cette attitude à mon égard et vous, vous posez cette question stupide qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive Miss Granger ?! Vous, vous croyez tout permis ?! »

Tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur venait de sortir, toute sa haine envers le professeur, elle se sentit libérée, même soulagée, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Rogue s'était levé, et avait contourné son bureau pour se placer en face d'elle.

Il lui dit avec un sourire : « Oui je me crois tous permis même…Pour ça ! » Et avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur Rogue écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment il se détacha d'elle, mais ne relâcha pas son emprise il lui dit : « J'adore te pousser à bout Hermione car j'admire ton sang froid, je suis raide dingue de toi ! Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai sus que je t'aimais ! »

Hermione était trop abasourdie pour répondre, quant elle repensa à une chose que sa tendre mère lui avait dis un jour : « Si tu as un jour un garçon qui n'arrête pas de te persécuter pour telles ou telles raisons c'est qu'il t'aime, il fait ça uniquement pour que tu le remarques ! » C'est alors qu'elle eut le déclic, quant elle prit la parole : « Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça un simple mot aurait suffis »

Rogue lui répondit : « Même en restant moi-même tu ne me remarquais pas alors j'ai un peu forcé les choses ! »

En entendant cela Hermione faillit s'étrangler : « Un peu ? UN PEU ? »

En voyant le regard d'Hermione il capitula : « Oui bon d'accord et que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir puis dit : « Redonne tous les points que tu m'as fait perdre ! » Dit –elle avec un sourire.

Rogue lui rendit son sourire en disant : « Tes désirs sont des ordres ! »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, la nuit ne faisait que commencer mais pour nos 2 amoureux elle serait longue, même très longue !

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alors vos impressions ? Moi j'adore cette fic, rires !!!!!! Rogue qui pousse à bout notre Griffondor préférée, la pauvre quand même. Laissez des reviews merci!

Et bisous à tous ceux qui ont lues cette histoire !


End file.
